


With You Through It All

by hirusen



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Canonical Character Death, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Developing Friendships, Dirty Talk, District Attorney Is Also A Seer, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Feels, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gambling, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Strained Relationships, Tenderness, The Manor Is Cursed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Having been invited to a manor of someone only his friend knew, he had no idea how much his life--and the lives of the people involved--would change.





	With You Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this lovely little plot bunny after I watched all of the Who Killed Markiplier? videos that the District Attorney is also a Seer /and/ is in a relationship with Damien. There's a few points in the story are a little different than the videos, but this story follows the plot of the videos; of course since I have pre and post-canon tags, I do plan to have chapters that are set after the events of Who Killed Markiplier? and...well, my mind is a strange place so read and enjoy! ^^

He sat in his chair, suppressing another sigh as he looked over the paperwork for his next case. As he reached for his cup of coffee there was several soft knocks on his door. "Come in." He didn't glance up when the door opened and closed, listening to the footfall as it got closer to his desk. "I never seem to find you not buried in work." His eyes shot upwards, a smile slowly spreading his lips as he gaze upon the handsome man before him. "I could say the same about you, Mayor. What brings you here?" The Mayor chuckled softly as he took one of the chairs next to him, his cane settling next to him. "I came to talk about my case."

He paled slightly. "Mayor, I--" "Must I remind you that you can call me Damien when we're alone here?" Damien interrupted, his expression soft. "Damien, what exactly did you wish to discuss about your case? You know there's not much I can do about it at this point." "What's done is done, my friend. And while the end result wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, the outcome was defiantly better than I was expecting." He breathed in relief. "Worried that I'd take  _you_ to court?" "No. I was just worried that you'd be upset about the results of the trail." Damien leaned forward, placing his hand on top of the other's. "Azazel, I trust you, I always have, my friend. There's no reason for you to worry that I wouldn't be satisfied by your work." Azazel smiled warmly, though he caught something around Damien's form. "...You're aura changed. Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Damien laughed under his breath; it's been so long since Azazel used his abilities that he's nearly forgotten that his friend was a Seer.

"I do. Come with me." Damien spoke as he stood, Azazel quickly following the man as he headed out of his office and upstairs. Normally, the only reason Azazel would have to come upstairs was to discuss something with Damien, and having been to his office so many times, he quickly noticed that the office next to his own suddenly had blinds installed in the windows and on the door so whoever was inside could totally block out the world. Damien opened the door for Azazel and watched as his friend walked further in.

"Wow...the view is beautiful..." He breathed. It truly was as he now realized exactly how late it had become, the sun setting on the city horizon, decorating the buildings with a warm, orange hue, the nearby park the duo sometimes walked getting sprinkled with pinks and purples. "Do you like it?" "I do, but...why am I here?" "Because this," Damien spoke as he gestured to the entire room, "is your new office. Consider it a gift, for being my attorney for my case." Azazel could guess that he lost his jaw if the small smirk on Damien's lips told him anything. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm grateful, I just don't understand why. Surely, there were more viable candidates than myself to have this office."

"Azazel," Damien whispered, the man slowly crossing the room to stand behind him, "there is no one else that I want by my side, other than you." The man grinned lightly as the Mayor wrapped his arms around his middle, tugging him back to rest against his chest. "Do you mean that for just here?" "No." Azazel turned to face the man then. "What?" "I want you by my side, always Azazel. I...I want to be with you, for as long as you'll keep me, my cherry." Azazel blushed at the pet name, closing his eyes as he took a breath to calm his nerves.

Damien leaned in closer, his forehead pressed against his friend's. "So...we're official?" "...Yeah." Azazel broke into a huge smile, wrapping his arms tightly around Damien as the other man mimicked him. They had been dating in secret for at least 4 years at this point, having hooked up back at university after a _very_ long night of drinking games with collage friends. Azazel let a soft noise slip as Damien rolled his hips, feeling his half-chub against his thigh. "Oh my cherry, I want to make you mine right now." Damien hushed into his ear, nipping at the skin under it softly. "Damien...please..." Azazel was never able to refuse Damien's desires, seeing as the more pent-up the man was, the rougher he tended to be during sex--which Damien hated.

Following the slightly older man, Azazel was pressed against the lone desk in the room, Damien's lips working on his neck as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, having left his jacket hanging over the back of his chair in the office downstairs. "So beautiful..." He hushed, his breath warm again his bare torso. Azazel sucked in a gasp as Damien b-lined for his nipples, one of the many sensitive spots on his body, a hand threading into the Mayor's slicked back hair. He always loved how delicious Damien looked in a suit, his hair slicked back, an unknown desire burning in his eyes; Damien always seemed to be able to make people melt around him, and Azazel didn't mind at the moment to let the man mold him, moaning a little louder as his lover dipped in tongue into his navel, tracing little circles around it.

"Mm...I love it when you sing for me, my cherry." Damien teased, running a hand over the bulge Azazel was sporting, electing another groan from him. "Damien..!" Said man purred, letting his fingers undo the button and fly of Azazel's pants before tugging them down enough to release his member. Azazel hissed lightly at the cold air that washed over his exposed skin before his head snapped back, a whole-hearted moan escaping him. His eyes danced down his own chest to see Damien's mouth wrapped around his cock, licking and sucking it without a moment of hesitation. "Fuck...that feels good, Damien..." The man locked his melted chocolate eyes with his friend's and smiled with them, going back to what he was doing. As his breathing quickened, Azazel found that he had lowered himself so his back was touching the desk behind him, one of his hands in Damien's hair, the other balled up and covering his mouth; he wasn't sure if someone was going to see or hear them.

"None of that now, my cherry. I want to hear you." "B-But, Sir..!" Damien fully pulled off Azazel's cock and the other whined at the loss, but quieted at he saw Damien stripping out of his jacket. He wore a three-piece, always, and by God does he look good both in it and getting out of it. Letting the clothing drop to the floor, Damien took Azazel's hands and placed them on the helm of his slacks, silently telling him what to do. Azazel slipped off the desk and was on his knees as he undid Damien's slacks, slipped them and his underwear down to mid-thigh. "Fuck! Mm-mm..." Damien's hand was on the back of Azazel's head as he swallowed his penis whole, bobbing his head after his nose had brushed against Damien's pubic hair. "That's it, kitten. Oh, suck my cock just like that... **fuck**." Azazel loved it when Damien finally lost it, calling him 'kitten' or 'my cherry' over and over. "Enough, Azazel." He stopped at the sound of his name, still on his knees, eyes blown out with lust.

Damien traced the back of his hand against the attorney's cheek. "They're jade." Damien told him, his flushed face turning a shade darker. "I guess it has been some time since we've done this." Azazel was born, not only with the ability to see another's aura, but with a genetic condition that causes his eye color to change based on his current state of being; they're normally grey-blue. "Turn around, hands on the desk." Doing as he was told, Azazel shivered was he felt Damien pull his pants down far enough that they dropped to pool around his ankles, the man's fingers dancing over his naked flesh. Damien tugged a small bottle out of his slacks before he pushed the back of Azazel's dress shirt further up; the man heard as his lover popped open the cap of a bottle before cold liquid was suddenly between his spread butt cheeks.

"Deep breaths, my cherry." Damien warned as he pushed one of his fingers inside of Azazel's hole. Hissing, he did his best to relax, listening to Damien's buttery voice as he spoke little words to him. After a moment, Azazel rocked his hips down onto Damien's finger and the man smirked, leaning forward to suck on his neck as he started to move the digit in and out. "You take my fingers so well, love." Azazel turned to try and face Damien, feeling the man smile into the side of his face and copying the grin. He had three fingers in at that point and Azazel started to rock his hips back, showing that he wanted more than just fingers inside of him. Damien pulled his digits out, smirking at the needy whine that came from Azazel, and squeezed more lube onto his hole, closing the bottle and pocketing it again before his hands held the man's waist.

Azazel moaned deeply as Damien filled him with one thrust, hearing as his friend sucked in a breath through his nose to keep himself from coming right then and there. "Fuck...you always feel so tight no matter how much I prepare you." "Damien...oh God...your cock feels so good..." He purred, rolling his hips and earning a little whimper from the other. "Please...please fuck me, Damien...Sir, please I-I want you to fuck me..!" Damien gave him a sharp thrust, jolting the man as he groaned in pleasure. "You want me to fuck you that badly, my cherry? Really?" "Yes! Please, please, Damien, please..! Fuck me...fuck me on your cock..." He begged as Damien kept rolling his hips, knowing it drove Azazel crazy with lust. Azazel couldn't get another round of begging out before Damien started to pound into him, the sudden waved of pleasure making his arms buckle, his chest pressing into the muted cold wood of the desk, his body feeling so hot under Damien's touch.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was nearly drowned out by the howls of bliss coming from Azazel as Damien pulled his hips up higher and nailed his sweet spot. "Damien...Damien! Oh, fuck, f-fuck, Damien!" "Shit...fuck you feel so good, love. So hot and tight on my cock." Azazel moaned out a whimper, his body shaking from the blinding pleasure Damien was making pulse in his veins. Azazel started to buck his hips back into Damien's matching his thrusts, but not his pace as he slammed into him harder and faster, getting his lover to release strangled moans into the air. "D-Damien! I-I can't...fuck, Damien, I'm gonna come..!" "Not yet, my cherry, not yet." Azazel whined, but did what he could to try had hold out; Damien did like to deny him release when it first starts to hit him, making him wait longer so he can drown him in more pleasure.

Damien started to fall out of his pace, his thrusts slowly loosing rhythm, and that's when he choose to decorate his lover's neck with bites and kisses, one of his hands slipping off his waist and reaching for one of his hands. "Come with me, Azazel...please, come with me..." He nodded, feeling as the heat that had been pooling in the pit of his belly became too much; he angled his head enough to connect his lips with Damien's as they both moaned in release, Azazel shooting his come onto the side of the desk he was bent over as Damien filled him with his seed. As they slowly came down from the high, Damien carefully lowered himself to rest against Azazel's form, placing butterfly kisses on his neck and cheek. "...Do you like my gift?" Damien questioned, Azazel turning to face him with a smile. "Yes, I do." Whether he meant the office, the sex, or both, he loved everything that this man did for him and with him.

Damien finally slipped out of Azazel, having regained enough of the ability to walk to move around the desk and pulled out a small package of wet wipes. Coming back around that desk, he quickly cleaned up Azazel and his mess before cleaning himself up, tossing the used wipes into a trash bin next to the desk. They hurried to re-dress themselves, pausing for a moment when the Attorney pulled the Mayor in for a brief kiss, and Damien lead them back to Azazel's now old office. "Did you plan on starting to move your things in tonight?" "I think I will. You're welcome to join me if you'd like, but I'd rather you go home and get some sleep." Damien smiled, gently tugging on Azazel's hand and kissed him when he had his attention. "Don't stay up too late; my office is unlocked if the sun has fully set when you're work is done." Damien said, peppering Azazel's face with a few more kisses before he turned on his heel and left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Azazel has been known to work himself to sleep, so Damien--having known that that might be a hazard of his friend's work due to the years they spent together in university--had a decent sized couch be brought up to his office. Yes, the Mayor used it himself and it was one of the places where he let people sit if it made them more comfortable, but it's mostly been used as a make-shift bed for Azazel when he worked as late as Damien did some nights. The hours flew by without Azazel feeling them pass, and by the time he had finished all of his work, he chose to move his things into his new office.

It was as he was finishing gather the last of the paperwork off his desk did he notice that there was a envelope addressed to him sitting on the surface of the wood.  _When did this come in?_ He certainly wasn't expecting to receive anything today and it was past time of when the mail would normally come. Curiosity had him and he carefully peeled back the seal that held the envelope close.

_You've been cordially invited to poker night at Markiplier Manor._

Azazel felt his eyebrow raise.  _Markiplier? Well, I know that one of Damien's friends was named Mark. He and I have only met a few times..._ They weren't well antiquated, but Mark had told him in private that he considers Azazel to be a good friend of his already. "What the hell is going on...and why do I have a bad feeling about this poker night..."


End file.
